kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chalice
Bio Moves *A: Force Arrow *A (With Rouze Card): Hawk Tornado *← or → + A: Sword Bow *← or → + A (With Rouze Card): Spinning Wave *↓ + A: Plant Bio *A (Mid-Jump): Shell Drill *A (Mid-Jump) (With Rouze Card): Spinning Attack *L + A: Spinning Dance *R: Rouze Card Change Quotes World 1: Chalice vs Ouja Before the battle Ouja: So, you're a Rider, too….then fight with me! Chalice: Fight? For what? Ouja: For what? You don't need a reason, ya know. Ouja: Just fight 'cuz you wanna fight. Chalice: I see…..You're like a beast… Ouja: Yeah, I'm a beast. Ouja: A beast that'll eat all you Riders up! After the battle Ouja: Fighting really is great….it's thrilling, isn't it….. Ouja: I guess I should thank that guy for reviving me…. Chalice: You're a human by nature, so why live as a beast? Chalice: Even if you want to live as a human, there are things you could live without… Ouja: How should I know?….I live and die however I like…that's all there is to it……. World 2: Chalice vs KickHopper and PunchHopper Before the battle PunchHopper: You know it….you know the same darkness as us, don't you? Chalice: And what is that? PunchHopper: Not being a human. PunchHopper: Though it's all the more natural for you... KickHopper: Why don't you live with us as a denizen of the world of darkness? KickHopper: Be jealous of those who walk the path exposed to the sun… Chalice: Someone said this to me: "live as a human." Chalice: That's why I live as a human, like a human. Chalice: That guy gave up what made him human for my sake... After the battle KickHopper: Sorry, partner… KickHopper: Just a little more and we would have been given a new body…. PunchHopper: To fight together again…I'm satisfied, bro…. Chalice: What do you mean, new bodies!? Chalice: Are you saying you would get bodies that would return you to humans? KickHopper: Once more we've tried to grab the light…. KickHopper: But, we're more fit to be in the darkness of hell…. World 3: Chalice vs Odin Before the battle Odin: Now, fight! With the other Riders!! Odin: Until there is only one! Chalice: Until there is only one? Chalice: Then it's just like the Undead's Battle Fight. Chalice: And you're the "Master" for the time being. Chalice: …But, I don't plan to obey you either way. Odin: It can't be helped if you want to lose. Odin: I'll just erase you….! After the battle Odin: Continue to fight without hesitation, just like this…! Chalice: I have my own reasons to fight. Chalice: I won't obey your orders! World 4: Chalice vs Eternal Before the battle Eternal: My mother, killed by these hands; my comrades, abandoned….. Eternal: I am all alone and yet, I have been resurrected…. Eternal: ….Because there's still something I must do! Chalice: Something you must do….? Eternal: Fuuto…..no, all humans…. Eternal: will be changed, like me, into immortal monsters of NEVER! Chalice: Because you can't join with the humans… Chalice: You would do to them what you did to your comrades…. Eternal: Huh? What would I be if I looked at it that way? Eternal: I just want to see hell! And that's all!! After the battle Eternal: ….My immortal NEVER! I can….still fight!! Eternal: Hey…! I'm telling you I can fight, Goura!! Chalice: Goura….so that's this battle's so-called "Master", huh….. World 5: Chalice vs Core Before the battle Core: I am a warrior who feeds on hearts of darkness!! Core: I turn sadness into the power of hatred!! Core: My name is…Kamen Rider Core!!! Core: This is the horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!! Chalice: I'm a grotesque monster by nature. Chalice: I couldn't live without being a monster full of hatred like you are, Chalice: but I accepted this side of me, because my friends were there! Chalice: I won't let you hurt those friends! After the battle Core: I can't afford to lose! Core: I have obtained all of the Kamen Riders' memories, I……!! Core: Not to the likes of you!!! Chalice: The power to protect anyone is stronger…. Chalice: than the power of a body filled with hatred. Chalice: Goura….this guy is a monster in the form of a human. World 6: Chalice vs Dinosaur Greeed Before the battle Dinosaur Greeed: ….Oh, Mr. Goura. Is it finally my turn? Goura: Yeah. Just as I explained earlier. Goura: If you want a complete resurrection, defeat them. Dinosaur Greeed: Well then, that is the reason, so…. Dinosaur Greeed: Kamen Riders. I bid you a good end…. Chalice: Stop it. There's no point to this fight. Chalice: Because that guy has no intention of keeping his promise with you. Dinosaur Greeed: That may be so…..however…. Dinosaur Greeed: That man is certainly holding my life. Dinosaur Greeed: Therefore, I do not exist. Freedom of choice, as it's called. Chalice: So you have the urge to fight no matter what, huh! After the battle Dinosaur Greeed: Again, I am doomed to end. Dinosaur Greeed: And so, I am again com….plete….. Chalice: Some humans are in a sense more than just Undead; Chalice: they're probably cruel living beings…. World 6: Chalice vs Goura After the first battle Goura: It can't be…! Why can't they defeat them!? Goura: Why must my strongest soldiers be defeated!? Chalice: These lives you guys should be trying to protect! Chalice: The world where I can live as a human!! Chalice: I won't let bastards like you take those things away!! Goura: I won't accept that!! I can't accept things like defeat!! Goura: The monsters from all the organizations…Should I synthesize them… Goura: the terrifying incarnation of evil….heheh….will be born!!! Goura: What is this!? Uwoooooooah!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Power…..overflowing with power….!!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Kamen…..Rider!! Disappear, Kamen Rider!!! Chalice: I won't disappear! This time I'm going to protect everything!! External Links *Official Game Bio Category:Riders Category:Riders